


We could get drunk

by obsessivewriter



Series: Imaginary [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Banter, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Imaginary Friends, Romantic Comedy, Telepathy, axgweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivewriter/pseuds/obsessivewriter
Summary: A sequel to "Imagine Me & You."Arya and Gendry discovered that they were not each other's imaginary friends and that the person they had a crush on/were lusting over, was the same annoying person in their thoughts. Telepathy has its perks, but having your would-be lover yelling directions in your head while you're trying to make love is not one of them.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Imaginary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865491
Comments: 34
Kudos: 120





	We could get drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very light. If you are used to the over the top plot and politics of In the Flames, consider this a palate cleanser.

It was fortunate that Meera was out for the weekend.

_Extremely_ fortunate.

Kissing each other senseless, quite literally in the case of two people bound by telepathy as they were, had quickly progressed into more. As they made out over Arya's sofa, shirts had gotten untucked, and hands had found their way under cotton.

And then, if there were any brain cells still working in Gendry's head, they short-circuited when Arya pushed flat on his chest to give herself enough space to pull her tank top off, revealing nothing but her skin underneath. It took Gendry a few moments to found his way out of the spell her bare chest cast on him. A calloused hand came to her breast immediately, first cupping it to feel the slight weight of it, and then, its velvety softness against his palm. Gendry gave it a probing squeeze, and then his thumb ventured over the areola, barely grazing the nipple, which contracted at the touch. The way it puckered, so responsive, and the sigh that came out of Arya's mouth pleased him.

_'I always knew you were a boob man,'_ the teasing whisper of her voice slithered into his mind.

_'Shut up,'_ he thought as he captured her lips to let his fingers continue their exploration in peace. Gendry couldn't stop feeling smug every time her mind stopped her unbridled pace, as his mouth played with hers. 

He liked how much his kisses affected her.

_'Don't be so smug about it!"_

Her mental voice had the power to make him falter and mess with the work of his lips and fingers, making his actions feel suddenly clumsy when they had been smooth just seconds before.

_'Can I just continue kissing you in peace?'_

Instead of replying, Arya bit his lower lip, hard enough to make him groan.

Gendry wasn't sure what bothered him more, the smirk that he felt against his lips, or the laughing in his mind.

Feeling emboldened, he let his tongue slip into her mouth, catching her unaware. There was something electric, probing her half-parted lips, feeling the warm satiny texture inside her mouth. At the same time, he continued to tease her nipple into stiffness. The precise coordination of his tongue and his thumb, making her moan both in voice and mind. 

Quiet. 

He liked robbing Arya of all her words.

Gendry's hands got more daring, and he pinched the nipple between his thumb and index finger, as his other hand squeezed and pushed the other breast with his palm. He had to smile against her mouth when it elicited a bigger moan than the last one, and he kissed her harder then, pleased with himself.

_'That wasn't the right type of moan, stupid!'_

Gendry tried ignoring, as he used to when they were little, though back then, he didn't do it by kissing her, despite his frustration.

_'Kissing me harder is not going to fix it!'_

_'What was wrong with that?!'_ Gendry yelled in her mind. 

_'My nipple is not a stress ball, it hurts if you pinch it too hard.'_

_'You liked it before,'_ he thought, and immediately regretted his tone.

_'You were not mangling me before. And for future reference, you cannot touch my ribs through my tits, so stop trying.'_

_'Fine!'_ he thought, letting go of her breasts altogether, and setting his hands on her lower back, pulling her harder towards him and rubbing himself against her.

_'I didn't say to stop doing it!'_

Arya scooted back with her elbows, to rest her head on the cushion on the sofa, making Gendry follow her on hands and knees until he was hovering over her. He stared at her face for a few moments, his eyes quickly falling into the spell of her lips. Arya tried her hardest to keep her brows knitted, despite the way her bare chest was heaving, and how labored her breath sounded. Gendry was the first to give in, and he captured lips again and bringing one of his legs in between hers. 

_'Well, you'll have to wait for your turn now,'_ he thought, infuriating her, as his hands set on her hips, to pull her closer, enough that he could rub his hardness against her. When his right hand found its way to her bum, he remembered her out in the quad, doing yoga, and he smiled into the kiss, remembering how much she had enthralled him. He was enjoying squeezing the backside that had so distracted them when she teased him again.

_'Having fun?'_

_'I'm not just a boob man,' he thought dismissively._

_'You're not?'_ He could almost see her raising one perfectly groomed eyebrow at him in their thoughts. _'I guess I should have figured that out, with how much you ogled me out in the quad.'_

_'Well, it's not my fault your perky bum was right in my line of sight.'_

Gendry's hand lowered to her thigh, and in one fluid moment, he lifted her leg, to set above his hip, and then he did the same with the other one. He was pleased with his actions, as they raised her to a height that was more convenient for his desire.

He rubbed himself against her tentatively in their new position, and he felt rewarded for finding the perfect spot, and they both had to stop kissing to groan their approval of the contact. Gendry let his head fall to the crook of her neck and started nibbling the skin there, while Arya moved her pelvis against him, chasing the feeling he had elicited just moments before.

_'My turn to be on top,'_ she declared, pulling and pushing until she had him under her. Gendry had felt frustrated at the interruption on their contact, but then, when she found her spot once more over him, and he realized it gave him an unobstructed view of her lovely breasts, he moaned his approval, making her smirk in that devilish way of hers. Arya divested him then of his cotton t-shirt, and she did some exploring of her own, mapping the hardness of his chest and his abs, and then, before he had time to figure out what she was doing, Arya pinched one of his nipples hard.

"Fuck! Arya!" he complained out loud.

_'See, it doesn't feel good, does it?'_ She said in her mind, with a wolfish grin on her face. 

Gendry's hand retaliated by holding on to her hips and thrusting up into her once more. Despite both being topless, he was still wearing his jeans, while Arya was still clad on her yoga pants. Despite the two layers, the friction was enough to have them both seeing stars. 

Arya was not one to let Gendry do all the heavy lifting, and so, she started swaying her pelvis, feeling him perfectly under the layers of clothing, and stimulating herself in the process. Her head fell back, unashamed of the way the action made her bare breasts more prominent. Her ardor was increasing exponentially, and she felt herself as if running free, chasing the promise his body was making to hers. As the sensations increased, so did her pace and the way she pressed herself down hard on Gendry.

_'Not so much, Arya,'_ Gendry warned her in their thoughts, but she was too far gone in her sensations to listen.

She didn't hear him then, nor his escalating objections. 

_'Fuck, Arya! Stop!'_ he had to yell in her mind, at the same time as his strong hands stilled undulating hips.

_'Why?'_ Arya asked mentally, coming out of her own fog. As she opened her eyes, she was able to see his scrunched up face, grimacing in pain.

_'Because my cock is chafing with the friction of my jeans, and if you keep it up, neither of us will get to play with it.'_

_'Crybaby,' she taunted him, knowing she was playing with fire._

Gendry sat up all at once, forcing Arya to fall backward onto her bum, making her huff in frustration.

"What's wrong now?" Arya spoke, and they were both almost disconcerted by her harsh voice, gotten used to speaking in their minds.

"It's not working," he said, leaning back on the sofa.

"It didn't feel like _it_ wasn't working. As a matter of fact, it felt like it was working _quite well_."

"Not that!"

"Then what?!"

Gendry let his head fall backward, hitting the wall behind.

"We're supposed to be _soulmates_ ," he replied with his eyes closed.

"Don't get so sappy!" Arya replied with annoyance. "We are _telepaths_ , no one said anything about being soulmates."

Gendry lifted up his head and turned towards her.

"Well, excuse me! We're telepaths who can _only_ read _each other's_ minds. I am sorry I assumed we were soulmates since you have been my best and only friend growing up-"

"Also, _imaginary_ ," she interrupted.

"Whatever! _That_ and the fact that you are sitting here with your tits out confused me," he said, leaning back and taking one of the cushions and putting it over his face. 

_'Are you really going to attempt to smother yourself over sexual frustration?'_

_'Fuck off of my mind!'_

_'Well, if I could fuck off of your mind, we would be shagging instead of fighting,' she explained with a mental shrug._

Gendry pulled the cushion off his face and turned to face her again.

" _This_ is not working."

"It would if you listened to me."

_'You don't need to give me precise instructions in my head about it,'_ he thought, raising one eyebrow defiantly.

_'What's the point of having telepathy if we don't use it?'_ she asked.

He turned his whole body towards her, wanting her to see how serious he was.

"Is there a reason why you are assuming I don't know what to do?"

They both stared at each other for a moment, until Arya replied, "Well, do you?"

"Of course, I do!"

"When? I don't recall ever hearing-," she started to wonder, but Gendry cut her off.

"Not all the way!" he said exasperated, and then, after swallowing, he added, "Or with anyone else, for that matter."

"So, you're a virgin."

"Technically, but in my defense, I had an insane pixie in my head in the years I was supposed to experiment. How about you?"

"Also a virgin," she replied in defeat.

"Ah! So, not quite the expert, are you?" he said with glee.

"But I _know_ me," Arya replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Of that, I am _well_ aware."

Arya threw a cushion at him.

"You were not supposed to be paying attention!"

"It was hard not to. And besides, how many times did I call _acorn_ , and you still listened?"

Arya pursed her lips.

"Fine! But it was tough not to."

"So, we're fucked," Gendry declared, leaning back on the sofa.

"And doomed not to _ever fuck_ ," she added, mimicking his position. "Unless…"

Gendry was in no mood for Arya's bright ideas. He convinced himself to stay mad and scowling, sitting right there on her sofa. 

But he had always been shit at trying to stay away from her schemes.

_'Unless what?' he asked quietly through their bond._

_'Well, there is something we haven't tried yet.'_

_'What is that?'_

_'Getting shit-faced.'_

"Are you seriously suggesting we should get blackout drunk to have sex with each other?" he had to say aloud to make sure he understood her correctly.

"To have sex, _period_. But suit yourself, I mean we could just die virgins instead."

Gendry didn't have to be asked twice, and so, he stood up and extended his hand to pull her to her feet.

"Do you have alcohol around, or do I need to go out to get some."

"Are you good with tequila?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

* * *

Arya wasn't sure how long she had been hanging in that limbo state in between slumber and wakefulness, but she was dead sure she will continue to will herself to stay there as long as she could. Unfortunately for her, the loud groan of the man next to her pushed her abruptly to consciousness. 

Even if she tried burying her head deeper into her pillow and pulling her sheets over her head, the throbbing headache was not budging and letting her fall back asleep.

"Fuck! My head is killing me," Gendry said with the gruffest of voices. 

_'Don't speak! Your stupid voice is making my headache worse.'_

_'Fine. Can you close the curtains?'_

_'You do it! I cannot move that far.'_

_'I'm going to open my eyes,'_ he informed her, but Arya was able to feel the shock of daylight through him, even with her eyes closed tightly. _'Nope! Too bright.'_

_'You're such a baby,'_ she chided him, even if she felt the same.

_'Do you feel any better?'_

_'No, but we're going to have to do it, even if just to get some painkillers.'_

Arya opened her eyes experimentally, and besides the headache, the world didn't seem to be spinning quite as bad as she feared. She turned on her back, feeling as Gendry was doing the same, and they were laying together on the bed, only their shoulders touching. Looking towards her bedside table, she was grateful to find what she was looking for.

"Well, drunk us at least were considerate enough to leave us bottled water and ibuprofen," she said, passing him one of the bottles and a couple of pills and swallowing her own right after.

"Did we do it? Did we have sex?" Gendry asked, right before washing down the painkillers with one long gulp of water that emptied his bottle almost in half.

Arya moved her pelvis, taking stock of her body and said, "Not an expert, but I'm going to go ahead and say yes."

She saw him smirk, and then he knocked his bottle to hers in a celebratory gesture.

"Fuck! Did we use protection?" Arya yelled, suddenly concerned.

Her hand went under the sheets, trying to find any evidence on the contrary.

"We did," Gendry declared, making her turn his way to see him leaning on the side opposite her. "I see a condom on the floor."

"Is it used?"

"Positive," he replied, turning back and raising his eyebrows at her.

"First of all, _thank the gods old and new_ , and second, _gross_."

"Well, it's tied properly, and just a few inches off your waste bin, so I'm going to say I was a godsdamn gentleman, considering how drunk we were."

"So, we did it. Not virgins anymore," she said, sitting up, pleased with herself.

"We did," he replied, mimicking her.

"Do you remember it?" she asked with a grimace.

Gendry shook his face as he replied, "Not a fucking thing."

"Me neither."

They both stayed there on the bed without saying anything for a few minutes.

"That sort of defeats the purpose, doesn't it?" Arya ventured.

"Well, at least now we are what? Lovers?"

"Does it count it we cannot remember?" Arya asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Hang on," Gendry said and lifting the sheets enough for both to be able to see their naked bodies, he gave a whistle of approval, prompting Arya to pull the sheets down again.

" _There_ , we've seen each other completely naked, and even if we can't remember, we've had sex. I say we _are_ lovers."

Arya sighed loudly and said, "At least that sounds _less sappy_ than soulmates."

Gendry turned, and without preamble, he pulled her by the waist towards him, tickling her until she laughed despite her own frustration."

"Stop it!" she yelled both in voice and mind.

"Admit we're soulmates!"

"Never!"

Gendry stilled his hands, but he kept her with her back flush against his front, and he started drawing lazy circles on her skin.

_'Criticize all you want, you're stuck with me for life.'_

_'That's cocky of you.'_

_'You've seen me naked.'_

Arya swatted back at him with her left hand, getting him hard on his thigh.

"Hey! That hurt."

_'What do you want me to do? Kiss it better?'_ she teased

_'That would be a start,'_ he thought as he brought his lips to the place behind her ear, and his hand, under the sheets, came dangerously close to the silky skin under her breast.

_'A start for what?'_ she asked with a mental moan.

"Round two? The rest of our lives? Whatever sounds better to you," he dared say out loud.

Arya turned around, making sure to get one of her legs between his, and the other went over his hips. Her dark grey eyes set on him, lighting a fire in him and making him fear her reply.

_'Both,'_ she said with her mind, choosing to use her lips to kiss him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I was finally able to participate in AryaxGendry Week and get a much-promised sequel out.
> 
> Sorry it was such a rushed one, but as always, thank you for giving it a shot.


End file.
